In the related art, a multifunctional device that stores, in a memory, respective symbolic information corresponding to each character string for displaying a scan setting screen when an instruction for generating a shortcut corresponding to the scan setting screen is issued. When a selection instruction for selecting the shortcut is issued, the multifunctional device supplies the respective symbolic information in the memory to a relay server. Thereby, the multifunctional device acquires scan setting screen information from the relay server and displays the scan setting screen.
After passing the selection instruction to the multifunctional device to display the scan setting screen, a user of the multifunctional device may have to additionally input a desired scan setting on the scan setting screen.